


I've Always Been Partial To Black

by QueenRiley



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/pseuds/QueenRiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silvy meets some young men who have a proposition for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Always Been Partial To Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



Silvy was wallowing and she knew it. She kept trying to talk herself out of it, but it was so much easier to sit in a pity party for one than to force the smile and fake happiness. She knew she wasn’t the first person to ever be turned down for a date. She also knew she wasn’t the first young lady to be horribly embarrassed by asking out an older dear friend.

“Doesn’t lessen the sting any, does it?” a voice asked. She looked up from her mug of coffee and was confronted with two young men, about her age, give or take. One of them looked vaguely familiar, as if she’d met him a few times before many years ago, when they’d both had younger faces. The boys both had brown hair, though the familiar one wore his long and shaggy while the other kept his cropped short. They were of similar height and build. She’d almost guess brothers, based on the familiarity in the way they moved around each other, except the unfamiliar one looked at the other with far too much longing and desire to be anything but romantic in nature.

“Excuse me?” she asked, attitude slipping on like a glove. It was second nature to her.

“Getting turned down gently by Carlos. He’s nice, but it doesn’t hurt any less when he says no nicely than if he’d said no without the soft edges.” She blushed. The familiar one plopped down unceremoniously, without invite, while the other hovered behind him. She motioned for him to sit as well and he nodded his thanks, smoothly falling into the chair directly across from her. 

“How do you know about that?” she asked cautiously. She mentally aged down the boy in front of her, trying so very hard to place him. He winked at her. She didn’t like his cocky attitude. It was then she placed his face. He really didn’t look that different, now that she recognized him. She should have known right off the bat. Nobody else her age would deck himself out in blue from head to toe.

“You’re Justin Stewart.” 

“Right in one.” His friend cleared his throat and elbowed Justin. “Oh, and this is Fred Kelman.” She nodded at him. She liked his calm demeanor, his hesitant and somewhat cautious movements, far more than she liked the brashness of Justin. She wouldn’t mind getting to know Fred a little better, but she wasn’t so sure about Justin. She’d barely known him when they were young. She wasn’t sure why he was taking such liberties with her now. 

“What do you want?” she asked, sighing. She really wanted to go back to her solo pity party now. She didn’t need any new friends. She was perfectly happy sticking with Carlos, pretending nothing about that embarrassing conversation had ever happened.

“We know a lot about you, Silvy. You’re spunky. You’ve got brains and a big heart. You’re just the person we’re looking for.” Justin started. She narrowed her eyes. She was liking this less and less.

“And attitude. We’re especially looking for the attitude.” It was then, when he finally spoke, that she noticed Fred was also oddly colour coded. His blue jeans were normal enough, but it was a little strange to see somebody running around with a silver t-shirt and ball cap. The two boys smiled at each other and Silvy sat back, crossing her arms. She couldn’t help the smirk that spread across her face. They couldn’t be more obvious if they’d tried.

“We’ve got a proposition for you.” Justin whispered.

“I’m in, but only if I get to pick my own colour. I’ve always been partial to black.”

 


End file.
